The Baylor-UTHouston CFAR Immunology Core is designed to provide state-of-the-art flow cytometric capabilities, expertise for non-flow cytometry immunological assays, and technical training desired by members of the CFAR. A major goal Is to support research of high-priority CFAR initiatives that foster interdisciplinary research in areas of opportunity. The Core is organized into two separate but complementary laboratories, the Cytometry Laboratory (located at Baylor College of Medicine) and the Clinical Immunology Laboratory (located at UTHouston Medical School). Routine flow cytometry and cell sorting is conducted at reduced cost to CFAR members at the Cytometry Laboratory. The Clinical Immunology Laboratory provides other immunology services, including development and characterization of new assays such as ELISA and ELISPOT assays to measure biomarkers. The highly successful Immunology Core is directed by Dr. Dorothy E. Lewis, who has over 30 years of flow and immunologic experience and an outstanding track-record of bringing together interdisciplinary investigators. The CFAR Cytometry Laboratory at Baylor is managed by Joel Sederstrom, and the CFAR Clinical Immunology Laboratory at UTHouston by Jacob Couturier. The Core is supervised by an Oversight Committee. Future opportunity areas to be pursued by the Core include development of BSL2+ cell sorting capability, development of immune assays, and provision of advanced training in immunological methods. The Core Director has responsibility for day-to-day running of the Core laboratories;priorities for usage are prescribed in a standardized manner;a charge-back system is implemented where appropriate. This Core has been highly utilized and appreciated in our previous funding periods and it is anticipated that investigators at Baylor and UTHouston will benefit from its expanded services. Its support is essential for the continued success of the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR.